1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head including a piezoelectric element provided with a vibrating plate including a zirconium oxide layer, a liquid ejecting apparatus, a piezoelectric element, a method of manufacturing a liquid ejecting head including a piezoelectric element provided with a vibrating plate including a zirconium oxide layer, a method of manufacturing a liquid ejecting apparatus, and a method of manufacturing a piezoelectric element.
2. Related Art
As a piezoelectric element used for a piezoelectric device, there is a piezoelectric material having an electromechanical transduction function, for example a material configured by interposing a ferroelectric layer formed of a crystallized dielectric material between two electrodes, and for such a piezoelectric element, a piezoelectric element in which a zirconium oxide (ZrO2) layer is provided as a part of a vibrating plate is known.
A method of forming a metal zirconium layer with a sputtering method or the like, and performing thermal oxidation of the metal zirconium layer to form a zirconium oxide layer is proposed (for example, see JP-A-2005-294438).
However, in the piezoelectric element with such a structure, adhesion of the zirconium oxide layer and a first electrode provided on an upper portion thereof or adhesion of the zirconium oxide layer and a silicon oxide film which is a base thereof is not sufficient, such that reliability is decreased. In addition, such problems exist not only an actuator device mounted on a liquid ejecting head such as an ink jet-type recording head, but such problems also exist in an actuator device mounted on other devices, in the same manner.